


When We Were Eighteen

by InterNutter



Series: When We Were Us [7]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Fantasy Drug Use, M/M, baby twins, criminal activity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 08:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterNutter/pseuds/InterNutter
Summary: The twins are so close to getting what Lup needs. Taako takes a risk, takes a hit, and takes a holiday.





	1. Chapter 1

They found the city where the spellcaster lived. They found the spellcaster. They didn’t have nearly enough gems and Lulu was barely hanging on. Taako, horny and gay, could almost relate. His body-want was for men only and Lulu just wanted to change one lousy thing. They were both in pain.

In retrospect, maybe he shouldn’t have believed that man. But he was horny and the man was blunt. And he wore enough silks that a good, old-fashioned Honey Trap seemed like a good idea.

The plan was to promise sex. Something the older man wanted. Get to his house and do a few nice things for him… and then cast Sleep before it got to a point that Koko couldn’t handle. And then both of them would rob him blind.

It had worked well in the past. Amazingly well.

Unfortunately… he knew about that one, too. Fed Koko a nice wine with some drops in it that made his mind into a pink cloud. Took the pleasure he wanted with Koko’s body. Only after, bruised and bleeding inside, was he able to cast Sleep on the man.

They still took everything he had. But Koko made sure to bleed expensively on a few things when Lulu wasn’t looking.

It was the first time he took a drag from her pipe. It would not be the last.

They made it to the house of the mage in question by the next dawn. Koko made sure that the man knew his stuff. Of course he did. But this was the first time he had witnessed a transgender Elf with a cis twin. He wanted to ask all sorts of questions.

“Cut the chatter, homie,” Koko argued. “She’s hurting. She can’t stand herself. Make with the fucking magic.” He ripped off the pouch around his neck and scattered its contents all over his desk. “These better be e-fucking-nough. We’ve hurt long enough and bad enough for it.”

“I don’t want anything fancy,” said Lulu with her typical bluntness. “Just turn my cock into a hoohah. Everything else follows with nature, right?”

She was right, more or less. It was still a huge transformation. Re-aligning gonads. Re-shaping some internal organs. Turning the equipment she already had into the stuff she truly needed.

Koko watched. Holding her hand and hiding his own pain. The spell was way beyond his comprehension of magic. Watched as her hips widened and the shape of her belly changed as she grew a whole new organ. Watched as the shape of her junk changed.

They’d never be completely identical again. But on the other hand, Lulu would finally be comfortable inside her own skin. And her happiness was what mattered most.

He was greying out of consciousness by the time the spell was done. Lulu felt her privates with her spare hand and breathed a sigh of relief. Wept a little bit.

“The hormonal changes will take some months,” said the mage. “I’ll support the two of you in exchange to answers. Yours is a unique case. I’d love the chance to learn from you.”

“Is it good?” Koko asked. “Is it gonna stick?”

“Yes,” said the man. “The change is permanent.”

“Tha’s great,” said Koko, and let himself pass out from blood loss.


	2. Chapter 2

He woke up on the same table with a Cleric murmuring prayers to Oghma. His hand was empty, and terror spiked through him and jolted him into awareness and pain. Something sharp and vicious was coming out of his ass, and it felt like it was fighting to stay in there. He screamed, “LULU!”

A hand on his shoulder. Her hand. “Stay still, bro. Don’t fight it. I’m here. I’m right here. Let them do the work.”

He interlaced his fingers with hers. “[Don’t let go…]”

“[I won’t. I won’t. I’m right here, Koko. I’m right here with you. It’s okay. Just relax. Relax…]”

He could, now that she was there. The cleric’s prayers washed over him. Through him. Sent the pain far, far away.

 


	3. Chapter 3

The next time he woke up, Lulu was wrapped tight around him. Holding him with both arms and legs. Her head was to his chest. Pressing against him.

“[Bug off, you’re pointy,]” he murmured.

“He  _ is _ gonna be okay,” Lulu laughed.

Koko opened his eyes. “What… what the fuck?”

The mage was there. And a cleric. Both super-high levels, of course. They were sitting on the opposite couch like they’d been friends a long time.

“You were down to three hit points when you passed out,” said the mage. “Did you know that someone used the spell Penetrating Thorns on you?”

“One question, one foodstuff,” demanded Lulu. “That’s the deal.”

They relayed an apple to her. She held it to his mouth, like they did for each other whenever they were in dire shape.

Koko ate two bites, working it out. “Must’a done it when he was fingering me… It. It really hurt. After that.”

“You didn’t cast Sleep?”

“The wine… tasted kind’a funny… Everything went fuzzy and pink.”

The cleric sighed. “Torpor drops. I’ve been seeing a lot of that, lately. Aeldorel’s serial rapist might be stepping up his game with the street boys.”

Koko struggled into a position where he could finish off the apple, in between offering Lulu a bite or more. She refused for the first time in recent memory.

“Did you get a good look at his face?” the mage handed over a small cupcake.

Koko nibbled at it. His stomach was feeling uncomfortably close to throwing up. “I… don’t want to say anything. We. We... “

“We robbed him blind,” said Lulu. “So we could pay for your spell.”

“The gemstones were a component, not a payment,” said the mage. “And I would never charge anyone in your…” a gesture at their ragged clothes, “financial situation.”

Lulu almost caught fire, she was so angry. “We spent eight years scratching and scraping for NOTHING?!”

“Not nothing,” insisted the mage. “Let’s see… eight years ago… I was… I was the only game in town. In the world. And regrettably, I hadn’t met my good friend, Nena. I would have charged you, then. Four years ago… you may have been in luck. Time changes people. I’m glad I changed for the better.”

“Still wish we’d known,” muttered Koko. His stomach felt like hot fire.

The Cleric Nena was by his side in an instant. “Poison Piercing Thorns. Give me a moment.”

It felt cool and warm at the same time, and cleaned all the ill feeling out of him. And the hot ball of pain in his belly became ravening hunger again. The remains of the apple and the cupcake were gone in a heartbeat.

“Guess I owe Oghma a solid,” he murmured.

And so it went. Bits of food for answers. Until neither he nor Lulu could hold open their eyes.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Lulu got her change for her birthday. And a proper party to celebrate it on the actual day. Wizard Raxell didn’t need to know anything about stolen wine or the hustling for coin or the pick-pocketing. Or, for that matter, why the Thieves’ Quarter was now largely on fire.

They were a picture of innocence at breakfast. Admittedly, the picture was a clear forgery and likely done by a junior grade school class as a collage. And neither he nor Cleric Nena seemed to mind about it much. If anything, there was an air of resigned disappointment.

Both knew that the twins stayed because they wanted to, and that situation could change without notice.

“Much though I love the Q ‘n’ Feast,” said Lup as the pair asked their twentieth question, that morning, “It’s my baby bro’s birthday and I need to take him to his present.”

“You’re… twins. Your birthday was yesterday.”

“Four minutes after midnight,” said Koko. “And I’m only younger by three quarters of an hour.”

“Wah, wah, wah,” Lulu made a flapping mouth with her hand. “You’ll understand when you’re more mature…”

It was an old argument. As old as their understanding that one of them was  _ older _ , that one of them was slightly  _ better _ by being older. And they had it all the way out of Wizard Raxell’s place and all the way to a house of very good repute called  _ The Cat’s Fandango _ . Where Lulu handed him the purse that contained the remains of their ill-got gains and gave him a shove towards the door.

“Lulu, that’s a whorehouse…”

“Well spotted. The best in town. They have everything for everyone in there. Even some  _ baths _ . Me? I’m getting a bath and a rub-down and then hanging out until you’re… satisfied. I might even ask the girls some salient questions about how to look after my new hoohah. Secret lady business and all that jazz. But you, brother-my-dear… you deserve a decent deflowering after what you went through for me.”

Lulu got a new life. Koko got… a very good time. A solid education in how to make love. And, because of a certain amount of performance anxiety in regards to fellating someone for the first time, the Key Lime Go-Gurt Curse.

They wintered with the Wizard, and were gone at the first bloom of spring.


End file.
